Paint tools may include a paint applicator and/or a paint holder. A paint brush and/or a paint roller is an example of a paint applicator (also called a paint-application tool). The paint applicator is configured to apply a layer of paint to a surface. A paint tray and/or a paint liner are examples of a paint holder. The paint holder is configured to receive and hold paint (from which the paint applicator is utilized to obtain the paint from the paint holder).